


Stray Tales

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: For this prompt list: https://www.deviantart.com/undefinedromance89/art/130-Writing-Prompts-81983182





	Stray Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There are things you have to lock away no matter how much you want them to wander free. Kylo Ren is no exception. Indeed, he is far from the exception. Sometimes the things he has to lock away are things like his parents — playing dejarik with his father, for example, or learning old Alderaanian history with his mother. Sometimes he has to lock away Luke being cutting one moment and loving the next, unpredictable as the wind.   
  
Sometimes, like on nights like these, it’s Poe Dameron.   
  
He thinks of Poe. A tear-stained face even as Ben Solo rationalized away his reasons for leaving. “The man I’m seeking out is wise and powerful. He’ll help me.” That was what Ben had said. “I know it.”  
  
He’d told Poe to keep fighting. To keep his Squadron strong. Ben Solo hadn’t expected that the man he’d run into would ultimately turn him to the Dark Side. To less turn him and moreso open his eyes to a sort of painful, sharp clarity. Like things made sense for a change in his life.   
  
If only he could share that clarity with Poe.   
  
Kylo Ren stands at the window, looking out at the stars. They’re approaching Savareen to take it, to conquer it. Snoke doesn’t want to waste a valuable asset, after all. Or a suitably ironic victory.   
  
In his mind, he can imagine how differently things might have gone. Asking Poe to join him in his quest. The both of them, flying side by side in battle, Poe kissing the snout of his mask before they both have to head off into battle.   
  
It doesn’t matter. So why does it hurt? Why does it feel like brittle transparisteel?   
  
It doesn’t matter. Shouldn’t matter. Kylo draws on the leftover emptiness nonetheless, the yawning void that forms even as he tries to keep everything locked away. It hungers and rages and howls in a voice of its own, and it gives him strength.   
  
He can do this.


End file.
